cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Miriam Bloechl
Overview |badges= Mystical Savior }} __toc__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Dr. Cheng * Christine Lansdale * Andrea Mitchell New Contact(s) Information Psychometrist Miriam Bloechl is a psychic whom some people consider a hero in her own right. Her powers don't allow her to put on a costume and fight crime with her fists, but she can be a valuable resource to those who do. She has the power to bring forth psychic visions from any object she touches. Sometimes she can even establish a psychic link with the object's owner, divining his or her whereabouts and current activities. Miriam loves doing her part for the city's welfare, though she also sees paying clients: mostly civilians looking for lost loved ones or checking up on cheating husbands. After all, she's got to pay the bills somehow. Initial Contact My powers grant me information that you would be hard pressed to find elsewhere. Use it well. Store * Inspirations * * * Badge Mission Story Arc Missions Briefing You may not believe this, but I'm about to send you to help the Circle of Thorns. You see, the Circle's working a big ceremony to try to bind the soul of a deity. As if that wasn't bad enough, it's one of the deities the Banished Pantheon worships! So the Pantheon is moving on the their position, and they plan to destroy the obelisk the Circle is using to focus their spell. Now, here's the scary part. If that obelisk is destroyed, it could take an entire section of the city with it! I need you to stop that ceremony and prevent the obelisk's destruction. If you can't keep that obelisk intact, I'm afraid this mission will be a failure. You'll need to defeat everybody at that ceremony, but make sure the obelisk remains intact. Enemies Notes While one of the mission objectives is to defeat all villains, all that needs to be done is to protect the obelisk and then clear the room the obelisk is in. Debriefing Good work. If that obelisk had been destroyed, the energy within could have leveled a good chunk of the city. I'll send some MAGI representatives out to collect the thing now. It really out to be under lock and key. Briefing I hate to ask this of you, but the more I hear about Dark Astoria, the more worried I become. The entire zone is overrun with the walking dead creations of the Banished Pantheon. Recently, the reports from the few brave souls who dared to enter have spoken of unspeakable hordes of the Pantheon's creatures. If the city is ever to reclaim Astoria, it will only be through the concerted efforts of it's heroes. Will you enter Dark Astoria and combat the hordes of the undead? You might want to concentrate your efforts on Moth Cemetery or Dido's View. Those neigborhoods are simply overrun. Enemies Debriefing Thousands were buried in Moth Cemetery, including many of the city's veterans. It's a tragedy that the Banished Pantheon now uses their bodies to wreak havoc on the city they once fought to protect. External Links *